Nancy Drew: The Almost Cinderella Story
by SarahE7191
Summary: Nancy should have had a dream like life. But that was impossible with her mother dead and an Evil Stepmother specially delivered with two annoying daughters. N/F
1. Characters

**Nancy Drew: The Almost Cinderella Story**

**Character List**

**Nancy **_(Drew)-_Cinderella **age-18**

**Joe **_(Hardy)-_Prince Charming **age-17**

**Frank **_(Hardy)-_Best Friend of Joe, Knight **age-19**

**Carson **_(Drew)-_Nancy's Father **age-42**

**George **_(Fayne)-_Baker's daughter, Nancy's Best Friend **age-18**

**Bess **_(Marvin)-_Miller's daughter, George's cousin, Nancy's Best Friend **age-17**

**Hannah** _(Gruen)-_Fairy Godmother like housekeeper **age-50**

**Brenda **_(Carlton)-_Evil step sister **age-18**

**Deirdre **_(Shannon)-_Evil step sister _(She's in the new series_-Nancy Drew Girl Detective) **age-17**

**Elizabeth-**Nancy's mother _(Made her up) _**age-25 **_**(when she died)**_

**Jasmine-**Evil Stepmother _(Made her up) _**age-37**

**Fenton **_(Hardy)-_King **age-43**

**Laura **_(Hardy)-_Queen **age-42**

**Gertrude **_(Hardy)-_Duchess, King's sister **age-41**

**Chet **_(Morton)-_Knight, Friend of Joe and Frank **age-19**

**Callie **_(Shaw)-_Lady in waiting **age-18**

**Vanessa **_(Bender)-_Lady in waiting **age-17**

**A/N:** Just so everyone knows. This is not a Nancy/Joe FanFiction. Note the _almost_ in **Nancy Drew: The Almost Cinderella Story**.

**A/N (2):** I changed something on here. If you don't notice what it is don't worry about it. It's just something one of my reviewers brought to my attention.

**A/N (3):** Made some more changes, tell me if you notice something wrong with the ages.


	2. Once Upon A Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Nancy Drew characters, only the ones I make up.

**A/N:** This is during the 18th Century, just so you don't get confused. '()' mean thoughts.

**Nancy Drew: The Almost Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 1: **_Once Upon A Time…_

_Once upon a time…_

There lived a man and a woman. The man, Carson, was a tax lawyer. And the woman, Elizabeth, was a seamstress. They were deeply in love, and everything was perfect. The only thing they were missing was a child. After being married for 7 years they finally had a child, a baby girl. They were the happiest family. The girl's name was Nancy. All was good until Nancy's 3rd birthday.

Elizabeth became sick. She had influenza, a disease that was incurable. Slowly she faded away until she died. Carson mourned for 14 years, until he finally remarried. This is where our story starts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"George, that woman is driving me crazy!" Nancy complained to her best friend Georgia, mostly known as George. "But what can you do about it she's your _step-mother_?" Bess asked. Bess was Nancy's other best friend. She and George were cousins, but they couldn't be more different. Bess was short and plump, while George was tall and thin. George was an athletic tomboy, while Bess was a girly girl. Bess had blonde hair and George had dark brown. George's dad was the town's blacksmith, while Bess's dad was the miller. The list went on.

"She can't be all as bad as you make her out to be Nancy." George said, trying to be realistic. The girls were talking about Nancy's new step-mother of 6 months. She had married Carson and brought her 2 _lovely_ daughters with her, Brenda and Deirdre. "Yeah, well you don't live with her, or the Step-Evils." Retorted Nancy; the step-evils were what she called her step-sisters.

"Yesterday after I had finished doing the laundry, since Jasmine fired the second to last maid, (_Hannah was the only one left, for Carson wouldn't let Jasmine fire her since she was practically part of the family_) Brenda and Deirdre snuck into my room, got the laundry, and threw it into the mud! Then they told Jasmine about it. They said that I had done it, being the _careless_ person that I am." Nancy said rolling her eyes. "You would think they were 3 instead of 18 and 17."

"So what did your step-mother do after her oh-so-precious daughters told her what you supposedly did?" Bess asked. She was always the one who worried the most about her friends. "She told me I couldn't have any food that day. She's really not that bright. I just took some food out of the kitchen while I was cooking." Nancy responded. George laughed at that.

"Well I had better get home; I have to cook supper tonight, because Hannah's sick. I do wish she would get better to help me take care of the house." Nancy said. They said their goodbyes and Nancy left.

When she got home it was quiet, too quiet. That was when the silence broke. "BRENDA!" Deirdre yelled at the top of her lungs. (_Oh no, not again_.) The Step-Evils had a war going on about (_heaven forbid_) whose clothes were whose. It's not like they could fit into each others clothes anyway. Brenda was a lot shorter than Deirdre so none of their dresses would fit the other. Brenda was 4'11 while Deirdre was 5'5. That's a lot of leg room in a dress. But being the Step-Evils they were, they had to fight over them.

(_Here we go again_.)

"Brenda, why are you wearing my dress?" Deirdre screamed again, though a lot quieter. And sure enough Brenda walked in the room with a dress that was ½ a foot to long. (_I would laugh if I knew Jasmine wouldn't give me more work_) "This dress clearly isn't yours." Brenda said. "It is _my_ style so it _must_ be _mine_!" "Well then I guess you shrunk then!" Deirdre shot back.

Nancy just walked to her room. She had had enough of the Step-Evils fighting, especially over something as stupid as a dress. Her father would be home tonight too. He had been away on a business trip for a month now. He seemed to be away more than ever since he married Jasmine; and he never seemed to notice her like he did when she was growing up. Even while he was grieving he showed her more compassion then after it ended when he married Jasmine. (_It's like a curse_.) It even seemed like he liked the Step-Evils more too.

Time to clean. Nancy started with her room. She cleaned it until it shone, which wasn't that hard since it was the size of a large closet. There was just enough room for her small pallet and her personal items (_Not like I have a lot_). She used to have a generous sized room. But the Step-Evils had taken that from her too. Then she did the family's laundry. After that she made dinner. She had just finished polishing up the silver when she heard her father come in.

She hurriedly dropped the fork she had been polishing and rushed to the parlor where she knew Jasmine would have already rushed Carson into. "Father!" Nancy yelled. She was about to run into his open arms when she noticed that he had them open for Brenda and Deirdre. (_No_) He didn't even seem to notice Nancy standing there, though she had called his name. He was so consumed with his _new_ family. Jasmine sent Nancy a withering glance over Carson's shoulder.

Nancy ran out of the room in tears. She locked herself into her closet of a room and fell onto the bed and sobbed. (_He doesn't even notice me. It's like I died just like Mother. All he wants now are Jasmine and her two obnoxious daughters_.) Nancy spent the rest of the night crying herself to sleep. In the morning things would change, for better, or for worse she did not know.


	3. A Shopping We Will Go

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Nancy Drew characters, only the ones I make up.

**A/N:** This is during the 18th Century, just so you don't get confused. '()' mean thoughts.

**Nancy Drew: The Almost Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 2: **_A Shopping We Will Go_

Things did change the next day. Carson left on another business trip that would last a month. Nancy sighed as she thought about it. (_He left before I even awoke. And that is pretty early since I have to be up by dawn. He didn't even tell me goodbye; though he didn't tell me hello either_). Today was going to be a long day for Nancy. She had lists and lists of things to do before night. She needed to re-clean the house, because Jasmine said they would be having a guest that afternoon, who cares that Nancy had just cleaned it the day before, she also had to go shopping for all assortments of stuff. She needed to visit the blacksmith, the baker, the florist, the butcher, and who knows what else. (_Better go ahead and start now_).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After cleaning the house she headed toward the Baker's first hoping she might see Bess there. She greeted Old Lady Raken as she held the door open for her. "Hello Bess!" Nancy called out to her friend, who was working at the counter. "Good morning Nance." Bess replies happily. "I need a loaf of bread, a dozen rolls, and 3 apple pastries for the Steps." Nancy told Bess. "I'm on it." Bess left the counter to gather everything that Nancy needed. "That will be $4." Nancy counted out change until she had enough.

"We barely have any money left. Jasmine spends it all on dresses and hair products for her and her daughters. As soon as father sends money, they send me to the seamstress for new dresses." Nancy complained lightly. She was getting used to having to scavenge for money. "Oh Nancy, I'm sorry. I would give you the bread free but Papa's running low on money too. They've raised the taxes for that ball of Prince Joe's. I heard he was terribly handsome." Bess sighed extravagantly. "I haven't heard about any ball." Nancy said.

"Oh yes. The King and Queen want to get Prince Joe married as soon as possible. So he can start producing some heirs." Bess said jokingly. "You mean the prince is a _girl_?" Nancy joked back. They both enjoyed a good laugh and talked for a little longer. "I'll see you later Bess. I still have loads of things left to do today." Nancy called out as she was leaving. "Don't let that ugly lady work you too hard Nan!" she heard Bess call after her. She had to laugh about that. (_If only Jasmine could hear her. Oh she would be so mad. How funny_).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nancy visited the blacksmith next. He was an old family friend. "Hello Mr. Riley!" Nancy greeted the old man. "Hello to you too." She said to Mr. Riley's apprentice Ricky. "What'll it be today Nancy?" Mr. Riley asked in his rickety old voice. "We need some more nails, about 3 dozen, and a new hammer." Nancy said remembering the mental list she had made. "Shouldn't your carpenter be getting these supplies?" Mr. Riley asked. "Oh, Jasmine fired him around 4 days ago." Nancy said in an almost monotonous voice. "Another one, how many people do you have left working for your house hold?" Ricky asked in a cautious voice. "Two. Hannah and I are all that's left. Father at least has some sense left to keep her. And Jasmine won't go against his rule." Nancy said, and then thought about what she had just said. "Oh no. I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry for sounding rude." Nancy apologized quickly.

"Dear, I'm just an old man who likes to nosey into everyone's business. And Ricky here, well he's not gonna go around gossipin' like a young girl, now are ya Ricky?" Mr. Riley directed that last part to Ricky who was staring at Nancy curiously. "Of course not sir." He said to Old Mr. Riley. "See now. Ricky go and get Miss Nancy her nails and hammer. That will be $1.43 Nancy." Nancy once again counted out her change to buy the much needed hammer and nails. "Thank you Mr. Riley." Nancy said as she gathered the hammer and nails that Ricky had brought in.

"Don't you need some help with all that stuff, Miss Nancy?" Ricky asked. "No Ricky, I'm fine. I think I'm strong enough to hold some bread and nails." "Okay Miss Nancy." Ricky said and went to help Mr. Riley make some horse shoes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nancy made it to the Butcher's in less than 15 minutes. This was good considering all that she was carrying. She had lied to Ricky saying that she didn't need any help. Since she didn't have time to go back to the manor and drop everything off while still finishing all of the other shopping, she had to carry it all around town. She figured she could have the rest delivered if she had extra change.

"Hello Mr. Tom. I'll need 1 lb. of pork, 2 lbs. of chicken, and 2 ½ lbs. of sausage (**A/N:** I don't know if you measure that in feet or pounds.)." Nancy spoke to the butcher. "One moment please." He said taking the order from the costumer behind her. The man seemed to be from the palace. (_Must be for the Prince's ball_). "Miss Nancy here's your things. It'll be $3.47." Mr. Tom handed her the meat she had ordered, while she handed him his money. "Thanks." She said, trying to hold everything without dropping a thing. (_Jasmine will have a fit if I drop anything_).

Next she went to the florist and ordered ½ a dozen white lilies and 3 carnations. She had those delivered for an extra 12¢. She ended up spending $5.65 at the flower shop. (_What a waste of money. I could grow these same flowers in our garden, but _no_ Jasmine has to have store bought flowers. They even die quicker. Too bad Jasmine's not a store bought flower._)

Nancy decided to head home and not visit George like she had earlier planned. As soon as she walked in through the front door, she _knew_ she should have taken the servants door. Jasmine, Deirdre, and Brenda, were all standing in the parlor entertaining a guest. (_Okay, maybe if I'm quiet they won't see me_). "NANCY! There you are. Lord Morton, this is my _step_-daughter Nancy. What have you been doing all day dear?" Jasmine asked in a concerned mother's voice. Nancy just stared at her. "Shopping, like you told me too."

"Oh dear, I didn't _tell_ you, I merely _suggested_ it. Oh Lord Morton. That girl, she has the imagination of a…well I don't know what." Brenda and Deirdre laughed like good little girls at their mother's joke. Nancy just left the room to put up everything she had bought. Hannah was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Oh Nancy, you've been gone so long. The _mistress_ was starting to worry. She didn't want to look bad in front of Lord Morton. He seems like a nice man, just got cornered into having dinner with the ladies, like all of us. That woman makes me so mad. Sending her husband's daughter around like a servant. _Pfft_. It's disrespectful in the least. If it weren't for you dear, I would have left as soon as your father married that witch. Nancy, NANCY!" Hannah exclaimed. "What? Oh sorry Hannah. I must have fallen asleep."

"Well eat your soup then you head to bed. I'll make up an excuse to the _mistress_." Hannah told her. "Yes ma'am." Nancy ate her soup and headed up to her room. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. She didn't even have anytime to think about their house guest.


	4. My Knight In Shining Armor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Nancy Drew characters, only the ones I make up.

**A/N:** This is during the 18th Century, just so you don't get confused. '()' mean thoughts.

**A/N (2):** This is Narrator POV but in the Palace. Thoughts will now be from Frank instead of Nancy.

**Nancy Drew: The Almost Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 3: **_My Knight in Shining Armor_

"Frank I don't know what I'm going to do about this ball." Joe said to his best friend, Frank. "Just do what your best at, flirting with the opposite sex." Frank cracked. "Ha ha." Joe said sarcastically. "Well I thought it was funny." Frank said smiling at the man. Joe was just a year younger than Frank and was like his younger brother.

Joe was really the only family Frank had left. Both his mother and father had died when he was really young. When he was 5, he became a ward of the crown, becoming an older brother figure for the young prince. Now at 18 he was one of the most famous knights in the entire realm.

"No, really Frank. I'm not ready to get married." Joe said in a serious voice. "Who said anything about marriage?" Frank asked. "You and I, and the rest of the kingdom, know that Mother and Father, well Mother and Duchess Gertrude, planned this to get me a bride. And even if I was ready to get married I don't want to marry someone I hardly know." Joe said in about 1 breath. Duchess Gertrude was the Kings sister and very strict about how her family was run.

"Wow. You're being serious. Well I don't know what you can do. I guess the best thing to do would be to talk to Their Majesties." Frank said practically. "Frank, I told you to stop calling them that. You call me Joe why can't you just call them Fenton and Laura?" "I don't know. It just doesn't seem right for some reason." Frank said, sighing.

"Well its midday now and we promised we'd meet Chet, Callie, and Vanessa, for a picnic." Joe said. "Okay let's go. If you're having any more problems just tell me." Frank said. "Well you could trade places and be the prince and I'll just be a knight, able to marry whoever I want to; whenever I want to." Joe said, thinking up the plan as the headed toward the front of the palace. "Nice try Joe. But we look totally different. You have blue eyes and blonde hair, while I have brown eyes and brown hair. _And_ I'm taller than you!" Frank said jokingly. "Only by a couple inches." Joe said, slightly peeved that his plan had just gone down the drain. They both laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look there they are. I told you they wouldn't forget." Vanessa told her best friend Callie. "I never said that they would forget!" Callie said, embarrassed that the prince might hear her. She was new to the palace and was still trying to get used to being a lady-in-waiting for the queen.

"Callie, you can mess with Joe, he doesn't care. See watch this." Vanessa said. "Hey Joe! Your head's fatter than the last time I saw you!" She shouted. "Oh no, Vanessa!" Callie cried. Surely they would be punished for that outburst.

"I thank you kind lady for pointing that out to me. Otherwise I might get confused on why my head doesn't fit through the door way anymore. But I must say that your derrière is getting quiet larger too." Joe said while smirking. "JOE!" cried a thoroughly outraged lady-in-waiting. "What? I was just saying the truth. Just like you!"

"Are you two done flirting? I really want to have this picnic before dark." Chet asked. "Besides that food smells delicious." (_Trust Chet to be the one anxious about the food_). Chet, slightly stouter than most, blushed as if he had read Frank's thoughts. "I didn't have a good meal yesterday, because Father was away having dinner with some Lady Jasmine and her daughters."

"Well then, let's go." Callie said, happy that the subject had been changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the best picnic that I have ever been on!" Chet said happily. He had eaten at least half of the things in the picnic basket. (_Well at least the picnic basket will be a lot lighter on the way back. Chet ate half of it, Joe and I ate the other half. I swear court ladies don't eat anything_).

"Well let's head back. Your mother needs our help with planning the ball Joe." Vanessa said in a bored tone. "Oh alright, I will pine for you while you are gone!" Joe told her dramatically. She just laughed.

"Let's go Romeo." Frank told Joe. Joe kissed both Callie and Vanessa's hands goodbye. (_Joe must be in love with Vanessa. That's why he doesn't want to have the ball, well the main reason anyway. But how will he tell his parents?_). "Goodbye ladies, Chet!" Frank called as he and Joe walked back to the Palace.

"Joe," Frank began. "You're in love with her. Aren't you?" "What? Who?" Joe asked. "Lady Vanessa. You can tell it by the way you act around her. That's why you don't want to have the ball." Frank responded. "Frank…you're right. But how could I tell my parents? They want me to marry a princess. Not some middle class court lady!" Joe said. (_Joe's growing up. He's been thinking this through. But he's still a boy, having to deal with a man's troubles_).

"I don't know. We'll figure it out somehow. Have you told Lady Vanessa yet?" "No, I'm waiting until I know that Father will agree with me. But I'm hoping she does too." Joe said. "I think she's in love with you." Frank said to make Joe feel better. And he really did think that Vanessa loved his best friend.

(_This is all the stupid ball's fault. It's caused more troubles than it's solved. It's going to ruin my best friend's life._)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half way across the kingdom, a thought about the same subject was going through a young woman's mind.

(_This is all the stupid ball's fault. It's caused more troubles than it's solved. It's going to ruin my life!_)


	5. To Diet or Not to Diet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Nancy Drew characters, only the ones I make up.

**A/N:** This is during the 18th Century, just so you don't get confused. '()' means thoughts.

**A/N (2):** Back to Nancy's thoughts.

**A/N (3):** Sorry that part about Frank finding out that Joe loved Vanessa. It's an important part of the story and I just had to put it in somewhere.

**Nancy Drew: The Almost Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 4: To Diet or Not to Diet**

It had been two days since Nancy had found out about the ball. She was going crazy from all of the running around she had to do for the Evils. She went from the seamstress to the house at least 4 times a day. And that was 5 miles there and 5 back. (_At least I'll keep my figure, unlike the Step-Evils_).

"NANCY!" Deirdre yelled. "Where is that paisley colored sparkly satin fabric?" "It's on your bed." Nancy yelled back. "Oh, I knew that." Deirdre yelled. Since Nancy's mother was a seamstress, the manor was full of all kinds of sewing things. Nancy seemed to have picked up her mother's talent for making clothes as well. Even the Steps had to give her that. (_Too bad the Steps didn't get a talent for picking out fabric_).

So far Nancy had made 3 gowns for Brenda, an ugly colored brown dress, a turquoise dress that would have looked better on someone a tad bit slimmer than Brenda, and a silver dress that had entirely too much sparkle. The designs were magnificent, but the fabric was horrid. In the end the fabric was all you noticed, not the design.

Nancy was still working on the 3rd of Deirdre's gowns. The first was an orange color with ZEBRA stripes on it. The second was a bit better, it wasn't the pattern on the fabric, which was actually very nice, it was the fabric itself. It was a rough burlap type of fabric. It gave off a rude feeling. It seemed Jasmine wasn't at all concerned with the fabric, just the price. As long as it was expensive it was nice. And the seamstress wasn't an idiot. When it came time for the Step-Evils to buy dress fabric, she raised the prices for all of her cheapest, ugliest fabrics. And Jasmine bought it!

(_I have to give Anne credit for that. This year she really picked out the worst for them. It was nice of her to give me that extra fabric for free_). Since Nancy's family brought in so much money Anne always threw in something special for Nancy; and the fact that Elizabeth, Nancy's mother, had been Anne's best friend. This time it was a lovely pink fabric. It felt like silk, though Nancy knew it was not. (_I just hope that Jasmine doesn't find it like she did last time_).

That had been a disaster. Jasmine was complaining so much she had even caused Carson to leave the house for a while. (_All she ended up doing was tearing up the fabric, like a 3 year old having a tantrum._)

After that episode, Nancy had done a better job of hiding fabrics. So far she had 5 different fabrics hidden. They were in the last place Jasmine would look; the kitchen. (_I doubt Jasmine's ever even glanced at a kitchen, let alone been in one_). She had a light pink fabric (the silk one), the same type of fabric but in a darker pink color, a white gauzy fabric, a silvery colored one, and a light blue one. They were all gorgeous, and probably all worth more than the fabrics the Step Evils had.

(_Only 2 more hours then I can meet up with Bess and George._) "NANCY!" Deirdre called again. Nancy huffed and started up the stairs. "What?" she asked before she walked in the room. "Umm…can you come in?" Nancy sighed and then walked into the room. She had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. Deirdre had stolen one of Brenda's gowns again, and she was stuck! Nancy walked up to her and tried to pull it off. Just then Brenda walked in. "Oh my gosh Deirdre, why are you so jealous of me that you have to steal my clothes?" Brenda yelled. "I didn't know this was yours, I umm…" Deirdre had to think for a moment but then she looked at Nancy and smiled. "Nancy told me she had made this for me and she needed me to try it on. It's all her fault." Deirdre said and smirked.

(_Oh no, not this again._) "I…" Nancy didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence because Jasmine walked in the room. "Girls we need to get ready we are having a guest for dinner. Go put on one of your dr…" She stopped mid-word when she saw Deirdre. "Good heavens child what _did_ you do?" "Nancy got her stuck in it!" Brenda said smirking along with Deirdre. "Well this just won't do. Nancy get her out of it, _NOW!_" Jasmine yelled.

Nancy didn't even try to defend herself; she knew it wouldn't do any good; especially since there were bigger problems. "What are you waiting for girl? Get it off of her!" Jasmine screeched. "Well you see ma'am, that the problem. I can't get it off of her. I'll have to…well I'll have to cut it off." Nancy looked away; she knew she was in for it now.

"Will you be able to mend it after that?" Jasmine hissed. "No. I'm sorry; I'll have to make another one." Nancy whispered. "You impudent girl! That fabric cost a fortune." Jasmine yelled and smacked Nancy. Nancy stared at her. (_She's yelled and screamed at me before but never _hit_ me before._) "What are you waiting for get it off of her and start on a new dress. The fabric for that one will come out of YOUR paycheck!" Jasmine smacked her again. Nancy didn't even bother to mention she didn't get paid.

She started to head towards Deirdre to help her out of her dress but then turned around and walked out of the room. She heard Jasmine yelling at her but she kept going. She started to run. (_Let them fix their own problems. It's not my fault about the dress. Oh no, what have I done. If Jasmine's going to smack me because of the dress, she's going to pulverize me for running away. Oh well to late now._)

Subconsciously, Nancy ran to Hannah's room. She pounded on the door until Hannah opened up. "What is it child, your making a racket." She took one look at Nancy's now red face, that was starting to bruise, and the tears coming down her eyes. "Oh goodness NO. What did that witch do to you? Come in child, hurry."

Hannah led Nancy into her room and shut the door. "Now what did that woman do to you?" Nancy told her all that had happened. "That is the last straw; I'm not going to let that woman do this to you anymore Nancy." Hannah said, steam practically coming from her ears. "No Hannah, if you do something Jasmine will punish me again. And you." Nancy said her tears starting to dry. "Well then I'll tell your father. He should be doing something about this now, not staying away from his only child." Hannah tried to reason.

"No Hannah, if you tell Father, Jasmine will tell him that YOU hit me. Then he'll fire you just like she wants. We can't let her win. But telling Father is not the way; that will only make it worse. That's probably her plan; to get rid of you." Nancy said starting to cry again thinking about Hannah leaving. "Honey, if that witch can make a plan then I'm a monkey's uncle." Hannah joked. It worked, and Nancy started laughing. And she just couldn't stop; all of her stress from the ball was leaving her. (_Hannah always knows how to handle these things. I won't let her get fired. I have to make a plan._)

"Honey go clean yourself up, you need to meet up with Bess and George, and I'll handle the ladies." Nancy just nodded and headed to her room. She went to her mirror, really just a piece of broken glass hanging on the wall, and slowly brushed her hair. Then she got her washcloth and dipped it in a washbasin to clean her face. Once she was done she snuck out the back door and headed toward the bakery where she was meeting the cousins.

**A/N:** Sorry I have to end here, but I want the meeting with Bess and George to last a whole chapter. We'll see more of Frank and Joe later.


	6. A Dream Is A Wish

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Nancy Drew characters, only the ones I make up.

**A/N:** This is during the 18th Century, just so you don't get confused. '()' mean thoughts.

**Nancy Drew: The Almost Cinderella Story**

Chapter 5: A Dream Is A Wish

"Where is she?" Bess wondered aloud, she glanced down the road then looked back at her cousin. "I hope nothing dreadful has happened. Jasmine has been acting witchier then usual." Bess once again looked down the road. This time however she caught sight of Nancy. "Bess, witchier is not even a word. Hello Nancy, what took you so long? You were supposed to meet us half an hour ago!" George said, greeting her friend as she stepped into the light of the street lamp.

"Oh no, what did that woman do to you?" Bess cried; for though Nancy had washed all traces of tears from her face, her eyes still held fear in them. Nancy drew a hard breath, (_What can I tell them, I don't want to cause them to worry_). "Oh it's nothing. I'm just tired from running around I guess." George looked at Nancy, not believing her. "Of course, because Jasmine _never_ does anything wrong."

"Oh George. It was horrible. Jasmine hit me. She's never done anything to physically hurt me, only mentally. I think it's just becoming too much for me to handle." Nancy told her friend, and then started to cry again. "Come on Bess; help me take her to the loft." Bess and George supported Nancy between them and led her to the loft of Bess's dad's store. The loft had been the girls' secret hide out since they were younger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its okay girls, I'm fine now." Nancy had been crying for 20 minutes or so. "Its okay Nancy sometimes you just have to cry it out." Bess told her friend. "I know but it just---Oh who are you?" A little gray cat had jumped into Nancy's lap, interrupting her. The kitten looked up a Nancy and started to purr. "Aww how cute, I think she likes you." Bess said. "How do you know it's a girl?" George questioned. To answer her question, Bess picked up the kitten and looked between its legs. "Yep, it's a girl all right."

"Well little kitty you've just made my day a lot better. (_I wonder if she belongs to someone. Hmm…) _I guess I'll have to think of a name for you." Nancy concluded. "So girls, what should we name her?" Nancy asked, her eyes slowly becoming less red from her crying and considerably drier. "I like Bess." "We can't name the cat Bess that would be too cruel." Bess's cousin shot back at her. "Humph."

"George, do you have any ideas?" Nancy asked. "Oh Nancy I'm not good at naming animals. Don't you remember when I was two and I had that cat that I named Precious because I thought it was a girl, but it ended up being a boy, and the meanest cat I ever did see." Bess shuddered, "I remember that demon cat. I think I still have a scar from where it bit me."

"Okay, so we won't name it Precious. How about Gracie?" Nancy said. "Hmm, Gracie the gray cat; cute and actually a real name, good job Nance." George said, always the practical one. "So Gracie, where did you come from?" Nancy asked, forgetting her previous troubles. _Meowwww_. Gracie began to circle around the loft rubbing up against the girls' legs.

"What time is it?" Nancy asked George, who was the best at telling time without the help of a sun dial. George leaned her head out of the window in the loft and looked up at the sky. "Probably about six after noon." George replied, bringing her head back through the window. "Well we've still got a while together then. I don't have to have dinner on the table until eight after noon. Jasmine is having _another_ guest over, probably trying to set one of the Step Evils up since they both can't marry the prince; though I wouldn't put it past Jasmine if she tried. I should probably head home around seven after noon."

"That reminds me only five more days until the Royal Ball." Bess said dreamily, "Maybe I'll get to dance with the prince." "Sure Bess and the Step Evils will drop dead. You and I both know that Duchess Gertrude won't let someone less than the daughter of a count dance with the prince." Nancy said, busting her best friend's bubble. "Yes well I can still dream can't I?" Bess retorted. "One can always dream, but dreams don't always come true." Nancy said in a melancholy tone. Nancy then visibly shook herself. "Well that's enough of that. George what's this I hear about you and Mr. Tom's son Derek?" Nancy eyes sparkling as she changed the subject.

George said nothing but her red checks and nervous eyes said much more to her best friends than any words ever could. "Oooh! I knew you liked him. Why didn't you say anything to me? I'm your cousin! Nancy and I should have been the first to know. Who did you hear this from Nancy, how could George tell someone else before she told us. I can't believe it, George and Derek. How _romantic_!" Bess ended with a sigh. "Goodness, slow down Bess. First of all, no one told me George liked Derek I just guessed and waited to see what would happen." Nancy explained surprised that Bess hadn't passed out after waiting that long to take a breath. Nancy and Bess both turned to look at George, whose cheeks were even redder, if that were possible.

Bess let out a little giggle. "Oh I'm sorry George, I didn't mean to laugh." Bess said between giggles. Suddenly George started to laugh as well. Soon all three girls were laughing and couldn't stop to save their lives. "So really George what is the deal with you and Derek?" Nancy asked. "Well actually," George paused taking a deep breath. "Heaskedmetogototheprincesballwithhim." Bess looked at her cousin curiously, "And you all thought I spoke fast. Humph." Then she smiled. "So what did you say to him?"

"Wait what did George even say in the first place?" Nancy asked. "She said he asked her to the ball, or something close to that. Right George?" George just nodded staring at her cousin. "What I can't help it that I understand when people speak really fast, I guess it's just a gift." That got them laughing again. "So George what did you tell Derek?" Nancy asked when the girls had finished laughing.

"Well actually I kind of didn't say anything. I froze up. I was so nervous. Thank goodness my head was still working a little bit, I managed out a nod." "Oh poor George, I never thought I would see you nervous. I…" Nancy suddenly looked around. "Where's Gracie?"

"Oh no, I hope she's okay. We had better look for her." Nancy, Bess, and George looked all over the loft and the store, not finding Gracie. Suddenly Nancy rushed up to George who was looking in bags of flour for the kitten. "George, what time is it?" Nancy asked quickly. "Looks about almost eight after noon. Why?" Suddenly George's face dropped as she realized why Nancy was asking. "Oh no Nancy, you had better run. We'll keep looking for Gracie." "Okay, thanks George tell Bess bye for me." And with that, Nancy was racing out of the store and off to her house, were Jasmine was sure to be angry about not having any food on the table for their guest.

Bess came up behind George. "Where is Nancy running off to?" "Remember that guest coming over at eight?" "Yeah, so…oh crap. Poor Nancy. Maybe Hannah's done something?" Bess said hopefully. "We can only hope for Nan's sake, especially after Jasmine slapped her today."

**A.N:** I actually did have a cat named Precious that was the meanest cat ever. My mom said her was mean to get back at us for naming him Precious. He chased away his mom, Gracie, and his brothers Smokey and Simba.


	7. A Day in the Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Nancy Drew characters, only the ones I make up.

**A/N:** This is during the 18th Century, just so you don't get confused. '()' mean thoughts.

**Nancy Drew: The Almost Cinderella Story**

Chapter 6: A Day in the Life

Nancy ran as fast as she could back to her house praying to God that Hannah had started something, though she knew the older woman would have little time to do that around all of her other chores, especially now that she was the only housekeeper-cum-maid. Soon she saw her house rising on the horizon and picked up speed. Nancy ran around to the back of the house and slammed through the back door looking around the kitchen and noticing no food, nothing cooking, and no Hannah. "Oh no." Nancy cried.

(_What am I going to do? After what happened earlier today, who knows how Jasmine will react to no food with an _important_ guest coming.)_ Just as Nancy finished thinking that thought Hannah walked into the kitchen and collapsed on an ancient rocking chair. She didn't even notice Nancy at first. Finally after a few seconds she looked up. "Oh Nancy! Where have you been that witch has been looking for you everywhere?"

"Oh goodness Hannah, I'm so sorry I'm late. Has the guest come yet? I can whip up something really fast if I try." Nancy blinked back some tears. "Oh Hannah what am I going to do?" Nancy said. "Don't worry about it dear, I made everything as soon as I realized you were running late. Whatever were you doing dear? You about gave me a heart attack worrying about you." Hannah said in her motherly voice. "Well you see I found this cat when I went to see Bess and George, and then we…well we lost it. So we had to search for it and well…I lost track of time. I'm so sorry Hannah."

"Think nothing of it dear. Just hurry out there so that witch doesn't turn bit…Oh, sorry dear." Nancy had to smile at that. "Hurry Nancy. There's no time to wash up." Nancy made her way out of the kitchen and through the servants' corridor to the dinning hall; walking as fast as she could without actually breaking into a run. She gave a light tap on the door, and then opened it, as was expected of a servant. She quickly assessed the situation seeing both Brenda and Deirdre batting their eyelashes at a man at least twenty-some years their senior; making him in his late thirties early forties. And heaven forbid, Deirdre was wearing the paisley gown and Brenda the silver one. (_Oh what have I walked into?_)

Jasmine was the first to notice Nancy. "Oh dear, _what ARE you wearing_?" Nancy looked down at her dress; it was her second best dress out of the four she owned. "Have you been out playing with those _girls_ again? Now I can't have you doing that. While your father's gone, I promised him I would look after you." Nancy looked at Jasmine like she was crazy. Deirdre and Brenda looked at their mother, just as confused as Nancy.

"Well before you go get changed, Sir Reginald, this is Carson's daughter, Nancy. She's eighteen, the same as my Brenda." Jasmine said as way of introduction. "Now Nancy dear, go upstairs and change. Mistress Gruen left a dress on the bed for you." Nancy was still staring at her stepmother, completely confused. "Go on Nancy. Hurry back before supper gets cold."

(_What in the world is she up to?_) Nancy made her way up the stairs to her room. When she got to her room there was no dress on the bed. Nancy sat down on her bed and just stared at the wall. If Jasmine was trying to punish Nancy by confusing her, she was sure doing a good job. Finally Nancy went to her tiny wardrobe, and took out her best dress. She laid it on the bed and poured some water in a basin on her side table. She then took the time to wash off her face and hands. Next she put on her dress. Thankfully the dress covered up her feet, because Nancy had no shoes appropriate for a nice dinner.

Nancy made her way back down the steps and into the dinning hall. "Oh look De, our stepsister is back." Brenda said in a falsely sweet voice; obviously too false, as it caused Sir Reginald to look at her strangely. Nancy curtsied to Sir Reginald, trying to keep her naked feet under her dress. "It's wonderful to meet you sir."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine Nancy. I have heard all about you." Nancy raised her eyebrows at him (_Oh God, please say it wasn't Jasmine who told him _all _about me._) "I was very good friends with your mother when we were growing up." Nancy once again raised her eyebrows.

"Ahh. I see you doubt me. But I wasn't always a knight, or a noble for that matter. I, well I did something for His Royal Highness Fenton, and he repaid me with knighthood. Before that I was just the son of the miller in the town your mother and I grew up in. We were like brother and sister. Since her father, your grandfather died when she was very young, I was actually the one to give her away to Carson. So you see Nancy, I've known your family for sometime now; although, not these umm…wonderful women." Sir Reginald smiled at Nancy then glanced sideways at Brenda and Deirdre who had grown bored of the story and were fighting over the last roll.

Nancy just stared at him. (_Well I guess that's why Jasmine's been acting so weird, but how did she know who he was? I've never, in my whole life met him._) "Hopefully we will have some time in the near future to further discuss my friendship with your parents." Sir Reginald smiled once again, it seemed that was all he was capable of doing. Sir Reginald looked to Jasmine as if to ask her for a suitable date.

"Well, my dear sir, it will have to be after the Prince's ball. We are all too busy to get acquainted with old family friends." Jasmine replied to his unasked question. "Of course." Sir Reginald replied regally, with a nod of his head. "Let us finish this delicious meal then."

"Nancy dear, please sit here on my right." Jasmine said with her sickly sweet voice. (_If she keeps this up the rest of the night, I swear I'll hurl._)

They finished the meal with a few small incidents, involving Brenda trying to kick Nancy but accidentally kicking Sir Reginald, and with Deirdre knocking over Brenda's plate while trying to _accidentally_ spill her wine on Nancy, all of which landed on Jasmine. (_Well I've got to give her some credit for not blowing up on them. But watch her turn this all around and place the blame on me._) Nancy finished her dinner, with only a few quiet sighs escaping.

"Well Nancy girl, it was wonderful meeting you." Sir Reginald said as he bid the four women good-bye. "I look forward to seeing you at the ball." And with a wink he was gone, loading himself into his carriage. "But…" Nancy stuttered, "I won't be there." She finished under her breath.

"Now that was a complete waste of an unmarried man. Imagine, he used to be a commoner! And I almost had him wrapped around my finger!" Deirdre wailed. Brenda looked at her sister seeing only red. "_You_ almost had him? I was sure that until _that girl_ arrived, he would sneak me out to the back and have his dirty way with me!" Brenda screeched. They both continued to bicker.

"GIRLS!" Jasmine shouted. "How in the world do you ever plan to get a husband if all you can do is FIGHT?" Brenda turned pale and Deirdre looked like she wanted to throw up. (_I had better get out while she's busy lecturing them. I'll save my lecture for tomorrow._)

Nancy quietly snuck into the kitchen to see if Hannah needed any help, only to find Hannah asleep in her ancient rocking chair in the kitchen, with dished stacked high by the wash tub. (_Well, at least I have a way to make up for showing up late._)

Nancy finished washing and drying the dishes and the silver. She went outside to throw the leftover food into the compost heap and looked up into the sky. Instead of seeing thousands of sparkling stars though, she just saw a black sky. (_Oh no! I have too many errands to run tomorrow for it to rain._) Nancy shook her head, and snuck up the servants stairs to her room.

She had no trouble falling asleep that night as tired as she was; but if she had looked through her one window, which was really more of a hole in the wall, she would have noticed that one star could be seen shining brightly through the incoming rain clouds.


	8. Three Dogs and a Fox?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Nancy Drew characters, only the ones I make up.

**A/N:** This is during the 18th Century, just so you don't get confused. '()' means thoughts.

**Nancy Drew: The Almost Cinderella Story**

Chapter 7: Three Dogs and a _Fox_?

"Joe hurry up, we haven't got all day. You're like a female when it takes to getting ready." Frank said exasperated. "Well excuse me. I can't help it that all the ladies like it when I look nice, and I can't disappoint the ladies now, can I?" Joe replied with a smirk.

"_Hardy_, har, har." Frank fake laughed. "It's a good thing I've got all the natural charm." Joe tripped over a rug as Frank spoke. "And all the grace too." Frank smiled and helped Joe up. "So, where are we going today?" Joe asked Frank as they walked through the chamber's doorway.

"I figured we could go on a fox hunt. It's been a while since we've last had a good chase." Frank responded to the young prince. "So who's all going?" Joe asked looking up to his best friend. Though Frank was only two years older, and 3 inches taller, Joe always seemed to feel in awe of his presence. Though he would sooner dance with Dame Olga, the scariest courtier in all of the kingdom, then admit something like that to a man he considered to be his older brother.

"I thought it could just be the two of us. It's been a while since we've been able to spend some bonding time together." Frank said to the younger man, with a grin. "Besides, you know how much Chet hates things like this. Always an animal lover." "Sounds good to me. Race you to the stables!"

* * *

"Ha! I win. Again." Joe smirked at Frank. "But only because I let you. What kind of knight would I be if I beat the crown prince in a race? Just think of all the devastated women. Their most wonderful and handsome prince, beat in a race by an orphaned knight." Frank finished with a sigh.

Joe looked at Frank. He had gotten a little too grim. Joe seemed to always be forgetting that Frank was not really his brother. Always forgetting that Frank's parents were gone and he was just a ward of the king. "You really think I'm handsome?" the younger man said with a lopsided smile, hoping to break the gloomy tension.

Frank chuckled at that. "Of course not, but for some reason all the ladies do. Especially Vanessa. I almost want to gag just watching her stare at you."

"Aww, don't make me blush." The young prince stated, with a love-struck smile. "So let's get going. I don't want to miss any foxes."

* * *

The boys had been riding for two hours before the hounds they had brought with them caught a scent and took off at a run. Joe sent his black stallion Nightwhisper into a fast gallop, after the hounds. Frank was just a foot behind Joe, following steadily on his russet and cream stallion Quickstep.

The hounds, Barnaby, Ruskie, and Russell followed the fox scent for twenty-some minutes before they began to slow down. Ruskie and Russell came to a stop by an old oak, with a hollow in its center, while Barnaby began to circle the oak. Russell then started to howl at the oak.

Frank looked over at Joe. "I've never heard of a fox that lives in a tree." Frank and Joe both knew enough to know that foxes made borrows underground, or even in old fallen trees or stumps. "Maybe it's just a…special fox." Joe said skeptically. "Well, let's take a look then." "You first, oh brave knight." Joe said encouragingly, as it had dawned on him why they hadn't been on a fox hunt in so long.

Frank dismounted from Quickstep's back and quietly moved towards the tree. He then peered inside of the hollow. "What the…" That was all that Frank had a chance to say before a gray blur pounced on him and clawed deeply into his chest.

Joe gave a startled shout before he realized what was gripping onto Frank's forest green tunic. Then he burst out laughing, almost falling off of his horse.

"This is NOT funny." Frank scowled at Joe, while trying to untangle the gray kitten from his tunic. "Oh of course it's not funny." Joe said, failing to keep a straight face. He then looked down at the hounds. "Good job boys. At least this _fox_ is in the same animal family as a real fox. Last time it was a baby bear, wasn't it?"

"Now I remember, this is why we stopped having these fox hunts. Our loyal hounds don't know a fox from a mouse." Frank grouched, still getting over the fact that a little kitten gave him such a start. (_It _is_ a kitten, isn't it? Well I guess more importantly is, what is it doing so deep in the forest?_)

Frank spoke his concern to Joe. "Well we can't be too far from a village. They're scattered all over this forest. And I think, if I've learned anything from Master Ralph, my geography instructor, that we are not too far from a miller. They usually keep cats to catch the mice and other rodents; as no good miller wants mice eating their grain."

Frank looked at Joe with surprise. "What? Did you think all I know how to do is ride a horse and flirt with pretty ladies?" Frank opened his mouth. "You know what, don't answer that." Frank smirked.

"So wanna stop by the miller's to see if they're missing a cat?" Frank questioned. "Sounds good to me. It's not like we could go on another fox hunt." Joe shot a look at the dogs. Ruskie must have sensed his master's disapproval, because he lay down on the ground and looked up with such large puppy dog eyes.

"You know you'll always be my favorite hound." Joe responded to the eyes. Frank let out a laugh. "Okay, let's go." Frank climbed a top Quickstep and gestured for Joe to lead the way.

"Lead on, Oh Learner of Geography!" Joe gave Frank a sad look. "That was pitiful. This is why you don't have a lady friend. They never fall for things that corny. It's all about laying on the charm."

Frank groaned. "How did this turn into a chance to bash at my already wounded pride?" Joe just laughed. "Come on. We must be only ten or so miles from the miller's." Frank smiled and turned his horse to fall behind Nightwhisper.

Joe nudged Nightwhisper off into a fast trot. "And we're off."


	9. Tomorrow is Another Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Nancy Drew characters, only the ones I make up.

**A/N:** This is during the 18th Century, just so you don't get confused. '()' means thoughts.

**Nancy Drew: The Almost Cinderella Story**

Chapter 8: _Tomorrow is Another Day_

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Frank asked his companion. "Of course I'm sure. I'm the prince." Joe retorted. Frank just gave him a look.

"Well, I'm sure Master Ralph taught me everything he knows about the countryside and he's like one hundred years old, so he has to know what he's talking about. Right?

"I mean, I'm sure we've been traveling east for twelve miles. And we should almost be there." Frank stared at Joe again, this time he opened his mouth as well. "Joe, I know I'm not a world renowned geographer, but isn't the _palace_ east? The town should be west!"

"What!?!" Joe shouted. Then he smiled and started laughing. "Gotcha Frank. We've been traveling west for about eleven miles, and if I'm not mistaken there's the village right up there." Joe said while pointing at an opening in the forest not but ten yards ahead.

"I'm going to kill you! Even if you are the prince." Frank said with a growl. Joe looked a bit terrified, until he saw Frank smile. "Gotcha Joe," Frank added sarcastically. "Ha ha.

"Look up ahead, there's someone up there, an old man I think. We should ask him directions to the local mill." Joe said.

The two rode their horse up to the man, and then dismounted. "Hello young men. What can I do ya for?"

"Hello. My name is Frank and this is my friend J-" Joe stepped on his foot. "-ack. We were looking for the local miller. Can you point us in his direction?"

"Well of course Frank and…Jack," the old man gave Joe a look. "But pardon me for askin', I'm just an old man who likes to nosey in other's business. But why would you like to be seein' ole Miller Stephan?"

"Well Mister…" Frank paused. "Riley. Just Riley."

"Well Riley, we found this kitten in the woods, when our dogs chased it into a tree. And we figured it belonged to someone, and the miller seemed like a good guess, since this village was the closest we came here." Frank explained.

Riley gave them a strange look. "So you men rode all the way from the royal forests to bring a _kitten_ to the local miller? Why not just leave it and go back to your home? Or keep it for your stables? I know the royal stables always need more cats."

"How did you now we were from the palace?" Joe questioned before Frank could open his mouth. Riley smiled. "I've been around a long time Prince Joe. You have the look of your father. I used to be the royal blacksmith. I made your father so many horse shoes. He was forever getting into messes and destroying his horse Moonshine's shoes." Riley reminisced with a grin. "How I do miss the old days. But now I'm an ole blacksmith only taking pleasure in my customers. So about the kitten. Why here?"

Joe was still taking all of this in so Frank blurted out the only answer he could think of. "Fate." Joe looked at Frank like he was crazy, while even Frank seemed confounded that that word had come from his own mouth. He and Joe had never really discussed why they would bring a simple kitten ten or so miles to another village, just to ask someone if it was theirs. The thought had never even crossed his mind.

But the answer seemed to agree with Riley because he just smiled and nodded his head. "Fate is always doing strange things. Like taking away a parent," Frank jerked his head. "And giving you a new home, with some added surprises." Riley added with a grimace, seemingly forgetting where he was. Not knowing how close to home he had been with Frank. Though in Frank's case, his outcome had been a lucky one.

"Well come along boys. We haven't got all day. It's already getting close to supper time. After supper is when I get some of my biggest customers."

Riley began walking down the road without glancing back at Frank or Joe. "Um, Riley sir?" Joe questioned. "Yes young man?" Joe looked around self-consciously. "Where should we put our horses and our hounds?" Riley let out a laugh. "Not used to puttin' up your own mount boy?" Joe looked around, embarrassed. "Don't worry boy, you can just tie those creatures up to that post infront of my smithy and just let your hounds into the smithy, I'm sure they're well trained—seeing as they're from the palace—and will stay until their masters get back."

Frank and Joe tied up their horses and put Russell, Ruskie, and Barnaby in the smithy while quietly whispering to them, telling them to be good and that they would be back soon. "Any more questions?" Riley asked with a friendly smirk. Frank and Joe both shook their heads. "Okay now, let get a goin'."

They walked past many shops but very few people. "Where is everyone?" Frank asked while stroking the kitten. "I told you young'uns. It's about time for supper. Those that live here have to make their own supper. Oh look we're here. Let's hope Stephan and his lovely wife and daughter haven't sat down at the table yet. Mistress Rose is the sweetest lady you ever did meet, that is up until someone interrupts her family supper."

Joe looked at the house, with just a hint of fear. "Oh don't worry about her much lad. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Just go up there and knock on that there door." Riley directed.

Joe looked over at Frank. "Oh okay, baby." Frank grumped. But with that taunt, Joe got the courage to go and knock on the door. And how lucky he felt when he did. For opening the door was a girl—no woman, who had white blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Can I help y—oh Gracie!" the young woman cried. Seeing the gray kitten snuggled in Frank's arms. She grabbed the kitten and began cuddling her in her own arms.

"Well I guess that answers your question boys." Riley said with a smile. "I've gotta be goin' now. Say hello to Nancy for me Bess. It was nice seein' you again. Oh, and give my regards to your parents."

"Oh you too Mister Riley. Nancy will be thrilled to hear from you." Chorused the young woman now identified as Bess. Riley tipped his head at Bess, Frank, and Joe, and then made his way down the road, towards his workshop.

Bess then turned her attention back to the men standing in her doorway. "Thank you so much for finding Gracie. George and Nancy and I looked everywhere for her. They'll be so happy to find out that nothings happened to her. We have no idea how she could have disappeared when we were all right there. But oh where did you find her? Was she very far from here? She wasn't hurt was she?" Bess paused to take a breath. Joe answered her before she could go on another rampage.

"We found her in the royal forest, about eleven miles from here. Well actually, our dogs found her." With that Bess let out a gasp and started search the kitten for any cuts. "Oh don't worry. They didn't hurt her. Just chased her up a tree is all." Joe interjected comfortingly. Bess looked at him sharply. "Oh so that's all? Well thank you for bringing her back." Bess was in the act of shutting the door, when she once again glanced up at Joe sharply.

"How did you know to bring her here?" She inquired. Joe sighed, once again with that mind boggling question. "Well you see, as my friend, Frank," Joe added as an after thought remembering that they had not yet been introduced to the young woman named Bess. "Tried to explain to Riley; we're not really sure why we came here. It just sort of popped into our heads and we didn't think to question it. And Frank here insists that it is _fate_."

For some reason that explanation seemed to work for Bess, as well as it had with Riley. Bess suddenly seemed to remember her manners. "Oh, well I guess that's okay then. I'm Bess and you are?"

"Frank and my friend Jack." Frank held out his hand. After they shook Joe took her hand as well, but instead of a firm shake he gave it a kiss. Frank just shook his head exasperated. "It is wonderful to make your acquaintance, and I am happy that we had the honor or returning your pet." Joe finished with a charming smile. Bess smiled, enamored by Joe, as was every other lady to ever meet the young prince.

"Bess dinner's ready!" Came a female voice from inside the house, momentarily distracting Bess. "Oh. Well I have to go. It was so nice meeting the two of you." "Yes, we must be going as well. It was nice to meet you too." Frank said with a smile.

"Oh but you will have to come back. Nancy and George will want to meet the men who brought back our Gracie. Especially Nancy. I mean after all things she went through after being late because we were looking for Gracie. Oh I mean, she will just want to thank you." Bess rushed, cursing her loose tongue.

Frank was briefly distracted by the mention of the name Nancy once again. "Bess!!" came the voice once again. "Coming Mother, just a moment."

"Please come by tomorrow. Around noon. Hopefully it will be a nice day for a picnic. And I'm sure Nancy and George will be able to get away."

"BESS!!!" "Coming! Oh I have to go! Meet us here at noon tomorrow. Goodbye!" And with that, Bess slammed the door in their face.

"Well, she's sure a quiet one." Joe cracked, after the two had stood in momentary silence. Frank laughed at that. "Come on; let's go get Nightwhisper and Quickstep and the dogs. Your parents will be looking for us."

Joe saluted him, "Aye, aye."

And with that, they made their way back to Riley's and collected their horses and dogs and bid goodbye to the old man. They then traveled back through the forest, heading east towards the palace.


	10. One Way or Another

"I can't believe you invited two random men to have picnic with us," said a flustered Nancy to Bess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Nancy Drew characters, only the ones I make up.

**A/N:** This is during the 18th Century, just so you don't get confused. '()' means thoughts.

**Nancy Drew: The Almost Cinderella Story**

Chapter 9: _One Way or Another_

"I can't believe you invited two random men to have a picnic with us," said a flustered Nancy to Bess. "Well, they found Gracie for us." Bess said while rubbing her face up against Gracie's soft fur. "That's my cousin for you," smirked George.

Nancy smiled at George while Bess let out a harrumph. "But still Bess, you don't even know these men. They could be killers for all you know." George looked over at Nancy, "Now _you_ sound like my cousin." Nancy shot a look over to George, but she just smiled. "You know it's true, Bess always over exaggerates!" Now Nancy did laugh at that.

"Well what time were they supposed to meet us at?" Nancy asked Bess, as she had to be somewhere later that day; it was time to do her biweekly shopping trip for Jasmine again. "I told them to be at my house at noon." It looked to be about a quarter till. "And you have nothing to worry about. Mr. Riley's the one who brought them over, and you know what a good judge of character he is. He knew Jasmine was bad news before he even set eyes on her."

Nancy grimaced, "Don't remind me. With only three days left until the ball, she has been ordering me around everywhere. Hannah's had to take up extra work, as I hardly have anytime to clean anymore, not that Jasmine would consider that before punishing me. Although lately all she does is try to send me to bed without dinner, _as soon as I finish cleaning up the kitchen_."

Bess and George laughed at that. Suddenly Gracie jumped out of Bess's arms and ran through the doorway and into the family room where the front door was located. "It's like she's a dog or something." George marveled, shaking her head.

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Joe?" Frank asked his blond haired companion. "I mean, what if they figure out who you are?"

"They'll never guess. The only reason Riley did, was because he used to work in the stables. These girls will never even think I was the prince. Just don't forget to call me Jack. Got it?"

"Got it." Frank replied, just as he was raising his hand to knock on the door. All of a sudden the front door to the miller's cottage opened. Frank jumped back in surprise, and then flushed a reddish color, obviously embarrassed that he had been startled so easily.

Frank took a step forward and looked up from his embarrassment into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They were that certain color blue that you found in the ocean, that didn't have a hint of green or brown in it. They were pure ocean blue. Joe curiously looked over at his friend, and then looked back over at the blue-eyed person.

"Hello miss. I'm Jack and this is Frank. Is Bess around?" he said with his trade mark grin. The girl's eyes crinkled in the corners and she bit her lip as if she was suppressing a laugh.

"Hello, I'm Nancy. And yes; she was right behind me." The girl turned her head and looked for the blonde headed girl. Joe looked passed Nancy, through the door way. He watched as two young women walked up to the door. "Hello Bess it's a pleasure to see you again." Joe then looked at the other woman, who was a good four inches taller than Bess with dark brown hair. "And your friend too," he finished with a smile.

"You must be Jack." Laughed the dark haired girl. "My name is George. It's short for Georgia." She answered to his confused look. "And a lovely name to go with a lovely face. Frank this will be the most exquisite picnic we've ever been on."

The sound of Joe's voice shook Frank from his state of irrepressible shock at the sight of the woman named Nancy's eyes. Instead of responding immediately to Joe, he took his time taking in the rest of Nancy, so immersed in his awe at her being, he completely forgot how entirely creepy this must seem. "Frank!" Joe semi-shouted. "Huh, what?" Frank looked over at Joe. "Sorry…I was just…thinking…"

Bess let out a snort, while George started choking as result of her repressed laughter. "Uh-huh. So what do we need to do, to get this picnic on the road?" Joe said, expertly changing the subject. Nancy sent a sideways look over at Frank. "Well Jack, we're already done packing the picnic basket and the blanket. We've got some bread, sliced turkey, some vegetables, and mustard."

"Don't forget the cake that Hannah made." Bess reminded her friend. "Oh right. And some strawberry filled cake with white icing, made by the best baker in the entire kingdom!"

"Wow, I'm already drooling. Can we eat dessert first?" Joe joked. The women laughed appreciatively at that. George looked over at Joe "Why not, it's not like we'll have any rules on this picnic."

Nancy looked up at the sky and sighed. "We had better be leaving soon. We've only got around six more hours of daylight, and I have a lot of work to get done."

Bess and George sent her a look. "Oh, what kind of work do you do?" Frank asked, finally finding his tongue. Nancy glanced over at him. "Housekeeping." Was all she said.

"Aren't you a little young to be a housekeeper?" Joe questioned her. "Oh, my step-mother has us start early." Nancy replied with a sardonic smirk. "Besides I'm already eighteen."

"Oh, wow that's only a year younger than Frank." Joe said, missing Nancy's touch of sarcasm. But the sarcasm had not passed over Frank. He gave her another curious look before announcing to the group that they had better leave now so they'd have time to pick a spot and set everything up. "So do you girls have a spot in mind for us?"

"Of course." Was the answer the two men got, along with three grins that scared them just a bit.

**A/N:** Okay, sorry I didn't make it to the picnic part. I haven't had any amazing ideas, and I want that chapter to be special. Plus I've decided to update every Wednesday, so I needed to get this out. So sorry if this wasn't the chapter you were expecting. 

**A/N2:** So unless the 6 people who reviewed Chapter 8 read it 20 times each, everyone hasn't been reviewing; and it is mostly the reviews that motivate. If I don't think many people like my story, I'm going to loose confidence in it. So please review.

**A/N3:** Any requests for the picnic? I can't promise anything, but if I really like your suggestion I'll add it, with a mention of you in the disclaimer of course 


End file.
